Races
Creatures Cards are used to summon creatures to aid your cause on the battlefield. Kings and Legends has seven Races that can be summoned - these are Humans, Elves, Halfbloods, Ogres, Goblins, Undead and Beasts. Human The Humans are tenacious and coordinated, and willing to die for their beliefs. Their tactics emphasise heavy armour, healing abilities and cavalry charges. Humans rely mostly on their swords or other melee weapons. They don't fear to get close to the enemy, whether on foot or horse. Heavy Armour Infantry is very useful to block the enemy's creatures. Put a Guard in front of your important troops to keep them save while advancing towards the enemy hero. Cavalry is very fast and can cross the battlefield quickly. If you see an opening in a lane, try to get them directly to the enemy hero. Mercenaries are good all-round fighters. Their Captains even have a Whirlwind Strike which targets all enemies around him. If you are being hard pressed with an enemy creature directly in front of your Hero, make use of a Squire or other Humans with the Vigilance ability. They can attack backwards and save your life. Elite troops of the Human Race include: Crusader Lucanus, Eacann the Charger, King's Emissary Alice, Emperor Augustus, Angelic Statue, Emrys the Unyielding, Wind-Dancer Elke More details are found in: Human Cards Elf The grace of the elven warfare is only rivalled by their own the nimble elven physique. The quick charges of the pegasi cavalry accompanied with the elven ranged abilities make them formidable opponents on the battlefield. Elven troops prefere ranged attacks, wether magical or with a bow, but are vulnerable because of their often rather low Life points. Archers come in several types like Shortbows, Longbows or Snipers. Place them carefully so they take out the most dangerous foes before they can get close. Witches and Priestresses can cure your troops, but you need to keep them out of harm's way. Mages deal fire damage. If they are on the battlefield, they often have additional magical effects like Hero's Bane, which will damage the enemy hero directly. Try to keep them alive and in the game as long as possible. Pegasi are fast can fly over enemy units, which often brings them in a good position to strike at the enemy hero. Elite troops of the Elven Race include: First Ranger Talenor, King Vel'Assar, Ryli the White Witch, Tanwen Wildfire, Ophelia West-Wind More details are found in: Elf Cards Halfblood The Halfblood tribes attack and retreat much like the tide, and war follows wherever they go. The Halfbloods excel at guerilla tactics, which they employ mercilessly against their enemies. Halfbloods have many facets; their greatest advantage, however, is their unique movement on the battlefield. Centaurs are naturally fast and rely either on powerfully charged melee attacks or bows. With the Hit and Run ability, many of them strike and retreat backwards again, out of enemy reach. Tengu can fly over the battlefield and get close to the enemy hero that way, or use the Backstab ability to do severe damage to the creature they just passed over. Feles are the Halfblood's foot soldiers and spies. Use them in a tactical way to distract the enemy, sunder his armour or deal him double damage. Elite troops of the Halfblood Race include: Lucius Swift, Mifzuna the Wind, Zeeva the Wolflike, Chieftain Lionroar, Maia the Shadowblade, Chieftain Hrafn More details are found in: Halfblood Cards Undead The Undead make perfect troops for any war of attrition. No matter how often they're knocked down, they continue to be reanimated until either side has been completely vanquished. Undead troops refuse to die and sow fear and shadow in the hearts of the enemies, thus crippeling them. Zombies have the ability to resurrect themselves upon dying. In combination with Heavy Armour, Regeneration or Vigilance, they make good and annoying front soldiers. Vampires are hard to kill because of their melee or ranged draining abilities that keeps healing them. Some of them can Dishearten enemy creatures so they will flee the battlefield. Ghosts are using Shadow or Frost and make good ranged damage dealers that sometimes even freeze the enemy in place. While they might die more quickly, they have a chance to just reappear in your hand. Use their sheer number to overcome the enemy. Elite troops of the Undead Race include: Dante Quicksong, Princess Sarya, Prince Serka, Ofeigur the Undying More details are found in: Undead Cards Ogre The ogres may be Slow-witted, but their huge stature and savage nature make them exceptionally dangerous, and their berserker rage is particularly vehement. Some summoners have managed to employ the ogres as their army's muscle to astonishing results. Ogres are tough creatures with many Life points, and thus hard to kill. Seniors and Ringleaders profit from Regeneration, which makes it even harder to kill them. Hercules have a chance to stun, so they can punch down the enemy while he is helpless. Berserker and Bloodrager are getting more powerful with each hit they take. If they are not taken out in a few rounds, the enemy will thus create his own nemesis. Elite troops of the Ogre Race include: Boss Ragnar, Chief Sharptooth More details are found in: Ogre Cards Goblin The goblins might be lacking physical power and intelligence, but their opponents must be strong-minded not to be driven insane as the battlefield is flooded with screeching throngs of these creatures. Goblins have a rather low countdown and thus can be summoned quickly to the battlefield. Their masses are their strength. Melee Goblins like Bandits or Mobsters have a very low countdown. Place those with counterattack in the front lines. Goblin Scoundrels have the additional ability Hit and Run, and can thus make room for more attacks after they strike. Keep all Archers in the Background and let them add their damage. Elite troops of the Goblin Race include: Goblin Adonis, Raid Captain Gubba, Treasure Chest More details are found in: Goblin Cards Beast The Beasts have many paralysing and poisonous abilities at their disposal to torment their enemies. Together with the fire magic of the hell hounds, their magic damage is nothing short of odious. The Beast's direct damage output is not very high, but they use a number of abilities which will force the enemy to his knees nevertheless. Lizards are very slow, but also tough. Some of them can knock back or stun the enemy. If they are in the front line, they are like an unremovable wall, slowly waltzing towards the target. Hounds are quick on their feet and good fighters that preferably deal fire damage. Some of them can even hit more than one target at once with their Cone of Fire. Bats have the flying ability and deal mostly slow poison damage. Some of them can heal themselves with vampirism. They are malicious beasts and more often than not they reach the enemy hero leaving a trail of poisoned troops in their trail. Elite troops of the Beast Race include: Virulent Bat King, Storm Lizard King, Chief Ironhide, Cerberus Hegemon More details are found in: Beast Cards